mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Stronghold Towns (Ashan)
The Stronghold towns in the world of Ashan. It should be noted that many of the specialized towns in Heroes of Might and Magic V and its expansions show up multiple times in different locations (much like the generic or mercenary heroes). Regarding Heroes V towns, this article assumes unless they are mentioned in the text or dialog, or are unique campaign specific towns, their appearances in these locations are likely non-canon (though the towns themselves are still canon). Alagh-Tolui Biography Specialization Information Center: The town's thieves guild offers more information (counts as 2 thieves guilds). Altan Biography Specialization Mountains of Gold: Adds 250 Gold to daily income. Baishin-gal Biography Baishin-gal is the town of the Northern Clan known as the Baishin-gal Clan. After Gotai's ascension to leadership of the Ranaar Orcish Horde, Kujin travels to tell the Northern Clans of their new leader. She speaks to the Baishin-gal Clan's Chief, Dulgan at Baishin-gal and he decides to join Gotai's force. Specialization Heavy towers: Shooting towers of this town do more damage to an enemy Defense towers have a 25% bonus to damage. Notes Baishin-gal is the name of both the town and the clan. This player uses the brown colour. Bayar Biography Specialization Merchant's Fair: The town's marketplace offers better rates (counts as 2 marketplaces). Darlakh Biography Specialization First Aid Tent Specialist: The town's blacksmith also offers First Aid Tents at normal price. Harakh Biography Harakh is the town of the Northern Clan known as the Harakh Clan. After Gotai's ascension to leadership of the Ranaar Orcish Horde, Kujin travels to tell the Northern Clans of their new leader. She speaks to the Harakh Clan's Chief, Mangu at Harakh and he decides to join Gotai's force. Specialization Defense + 1: All the troops guarding this town get +1 bonus to their Defense. Notes The town and the clan have the same name. This faction uses the colour green. Kukali Biography Specialization Battle Cry Freedom Wood Producer: The Resource Silo produces one extra Wood each day. The Cup of Thunder Morale - 1: All the enemies assaulting this town get -1 penalty to their Morale Gameplay Battle Cry Freedom This town can be captured early on in map. From there you can use it as a base for attacking the other towns. The Cup of Thunder This is your starting town. Notes This town is exclusive to the Tribes of the East single scenarios Battle Cry Freedom and The Cup of Thunder. Given this town as a similar back-story to Taumata-Kunyak from Might & Magic: Heroes VI they may be the same town. Osol-Aih Biography Osol-Aih is the town of the Northern Clan known as the Osol-Aih Clan. After Gotai's ascension to leadership of the Ranaar Orcish Horde, Kujin travels to tell the Northern Clans of their new leader. She speaks to the Osol-Aih Clan's Chief, Toulain at Osol-Aih and he decides to join Gotai's force. Specialization Morale - 1: All the enemies assaulting this town get -1 penalty to their Morale. Gameplay Notes Both the town and the clan have the same name. This faction uses the colour orange. Oyugun Biography Specialization Tier 4 Military Trainer: +1 to tier 4 creature's growth. Qulan Biography Specialization Mercury Wealth: +2 Mercury per week (on day 1). Qutugh Biography Specialization Tier 2 Military Trainer: +1 to tier 2 creature's growth. Saruul Biography Specialization Heroes Hiring Place: Save 10% gold when recruiting heroes. Shagnakh Biography Specialization Sulfur Wealth: +2 Sulfur per week (on day 1). Shugui Biography Specialization Wood Producer: The Resource Silo produces one extra Wood each day. Suren-Oroi Biography Specialization Attack - 2: All the enemies assaulting this town get -2 penalty to their Attack. Surghaal Biography Specialization Tier 3 Military Trainer: +1 to tier 3 creature's growth. Temur Biography Specialization Ore Producer: The Resource Silo produces one extra Ore each day. Ull-Dash Biography Ull-Dash is the town of the Northern Clan known as the Ull-Dash. After Gotai's ascension to leadership of the Ranaar Orcish Horde, Kujin travels to tell the Northern Clans of their new leader. She speaks to the Ull-Dash Clan's Chief, Batal at Ull-Dash and he decides to join Gotai's force, though not before fighting though the forces of Gork, one of the members of this clan. Specialization Luck + 1: All the troops guarding this town get +1 bonus to their Luck. Notes Both the town and the Clan have the same name. The Clan and town use the Cyan colour. Notes Uulzakh Biography Specialization Tier 1 Military Trainer: +2 to tier 1 creature's growth. Notes Vachir Biography Specialization Ammo Cart Specialist: The town's Blacksmith also offers Ammo Carts at normal price. Zogsokh Biography Specialization Strong walls: Castle walls of this town are harder to destroy. Each defense structure (walls, towers and gate) has 50 more Hit Points. Category:Towns of Ashan